This application claims the benefit of the Chinese applications 01114922.1 filed Apr. 30, 2001 and 01127321.6 filed Aug. 11, 2001.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a drum washing machine, and more particularly to a drum washing machine with inner spin basket that could be drawn out of the housing.
2. Background Art
A drum washing machine is a new type of washing machine, which mainly consists of housing, an outer tub, an inner spin basket, draining devices and driving devices for the inner spin basket. The position of the laundry in the inner spin basket is adjusted by the forward and backward driving forces caused by driving devices under the control of the orders from the keyboard, thus improving the efficiency of the washing machine. But the drum washing machine in prior art just provides a window in one side of the housing for putting and taking the laundry. It is inconvenient for the user to bend his knees to put the laundry into the inner spin basket. As a result, a drum washing machine is expected whose the inner spin basket can be drawn out of the housing to put and take the laundry. In order to achieve the above object, the problem on how to draw the inner spin basket out of housing and ensure the seal between the inner spin basket and the outer tub must be solved.
An object of the present invention is to provide a drum washing machine with draw-out inner spin basket that could be drawn out of the housing to put and take the laundry.
To achieve the aforementioned object, the present invention provides a drum washing machine with draw-out inner spin basket, which comprises housing, an outer tub, an inner spin basket, draining devices and driving devices for the inner spin basket, wherein:
A. The inner spin basket 3 is spigotted movably on the driving shaft 4 by the driving hole in the back plate of the inner spin basket.
B. An axle 7 of the spin basket is provided at the front plate of the inner spin basket 3. An end of the axle 7 is inserted in the bearing 9.
C. A cover 8 is disposed in front of the front plate of the inner spin basket 3. Said bearing 9 is positioned in the bearing box 21 inside the cover 8. The inner spin basket 3 is rotatably attached to the cover 8 through the axle 7 of spin basket and the bearing 9.
D. A on-off door 22 of the inner spin basket is formed of the opening on the side wall of the inner spin basket 3.
E. A seal ring 11 is mounted around the front circumference of the outer tub 2. The inner circumference of the cover 8 forms a sealing surface corresponding to the seal ring 11, which is pressed against the sealing ring 11 to form sealing therebetween so that the cover 8 is attached to the front circumference end of the outer tub 2.
F. Slide connection 10 is disposed between the inner wall of the housing 1 or the back plate of the outer tub 2 and the inner spin basket 3 so that the inner spin basket 3 can be drawn into or out of the housing 1.
According to a Drum washing machine of the present invention, the inner spin basket 3 can be drawn into or out of the housing 1 by means of the slide connection 10. The door 22 on the side wall of the inner spin basket 3 can be opened to put and take the laundry instead of the window in prior art.
Additionally, in the present invention, the cover 8 is disposed such that it is attached to the front circumference end of outer tub 2 to form sealing therebetween by means of the seal ring 11.
The driving shaft 4 is driven by a driving device not shown in the figures so that the inner spin basket 3 is rotated around the axis of the axle 7 of the spin basket and driving shaft 4 inside the outer tub 2.
In the present invention, the driving shaft 4 is supported on the bearing mounted in the fixing mount 13, which is fixed on the outside of the back plate of the outer tub 2. The driving shaft 4 is constituted of an axle 14, a flange 15 and studs 16 circularly distributed on the end face of the flange 15.
According to the present invention, the driving shaft 4 is constituted of the axle 14, the flange 15 and studs 16. The axle 14 of the driving shaft 4 is supported on the bearing mounted in the fixing mount 13 so that the driving shaft 4 can be rotated freely with respect to the outer tub 2.
In the present invention, the driving holes at the back plate of the inner spin basket 3 are designed to be corresponding to the studs 16. Each of the studs 16 is inserted into the corresponding driving hole so that the inner spin basket 3 can be spigotted movably onto the driving shaft 4.
In the present invention, Each of the studs 16 is inserted into the corresponding driving hole at the back plate of the inner spin basket 3 so that the inner spin basket 3 can be rotated synchronistically with the driving shaft 4.
Additionally, the number of the studs 16 and the driving holes which are distributed uniformly along the circumference of flange 15 is preferably more than 2, such as 3, 4, 5 or 6. The number of studs 16 need not be equal to the number of the driving holes. For example, the number of the driving holes can be designed as 4 or 6, and the studs 16 may be designed correspondingly as 2 or 3. It is easy to connect the inner spin basket 3 with the driving shaft 4 by inserting the stud 16 into the driving hole.
In the present invention, the slide connection 10 is formed of at least two guide supports 5 and guide 6 which is mounted in the guide supports 5. The guide supports 5 are respectively mounted on the side wall of the housing 1 which is opposite to the side wall of the inner spin basket 3. The front end of the guide 6 is connected with the connecting bar 10 fastened on the cover 8. The guide 6 slides in the guide support 5 so that the inner spin basket 3 can be drawn out of and put in the housing 1.
In the present invention, the slide connection 10 is constituted of the guide supports 5 and the guides 6 which slide along the guide supports 5 so that the inner spin basket 3 can be drawn into or out of the housing 1. The two guide supports 5 can be respectively disposed in the side wall of the housing 1 along the rotation axis of spin basket 3 in parallel to each other. The guides 6 are disposed correspondingly and respectively on the side wall of the inner spin basket 3 and fastened at the opposite ends of the connecting bar 20 on the cover 8.
Additionally, if balls 17 are provided in the guide supports 5, the guides 6 slide in the guide supports 5 through the balls 17 so that the inner spin basket 3 can be drawn out or pushed in more easily.
In the present invention, the slide connection 10 is constituted of at least one guide bar 23 and outer conduit 24 which is disposed to slide on the outside surface of the guide bar 23. One end of the guide bar 23 is fixed on the outer circumference of flange 15 on the driving shaft 4 which is connected with the outer tub 2. The other end of the guide bar 23 is inserted into the inner spin basket 3. One end of the outer conduit 24 is spigotted and slide on the end of the guide bar 23 which is inserted into the inner spin basket 3. The other end of the outer conduit 24 is fixed on the corresponding outer circumference of the flange 15 in the front of the inner spin basket 3. By the sliding of the outer conduit 24 along the guide bar 23, the inner spin basket 3 can be drawn out of or pushed into the housing 1.
In another embodiment of the invention, the slide connection 10, which is similar to the antenna, is constituted of the guide bar 23 and the outer conduit 24. Drawing the outer conduit 24 can draw the spin basket 3 out of the housing 1. The slide connection 10 is compact since it is positioned inside the inner spin basket 3 and on the flange 15 of the driving shaft 4 (independently of the housing 1).
Additionally, at least one inner conduit 25 can be inserted movably in the outer conduit 24, and the guide bar 23 is inserted in and slide along the inner conduit 25. The guide bar 23, at least one inner conduit 25 and the outer conduit 24 are designed as step-shaped axle, and the draw distance of the outer conduit 24 out of the housing 1 becomes longer due to the inner conduit 25.
In the drum washing machine according to the invention, with one or more inner conduit 25, the inner spin basket 3 can be drawn out of the housing 1 for a long distance. The connect strength of the outer conduit 24 and the guide bar 23 also can be improved. One or two inner conduit 25 is enough to meet the needs of utilization.
In the drum washing machine according to the invention, the sealing surface 12 is a stainless steel plate that is inlayed in the inner face of the cover 8. The sealing line of the sealing surface 12 is a plane or inclined plane.
The seal ring 11 encloses the outer edge of the front circumference of the outer tub 2 and is locked by a locking collar 18 to fasten the cover 8 onto the outer tub 2.
According to the present invention, reliable seal between the cover 8 and the outer tub 2 can be provided.
Additionally, in the present invention, a door of the housing 19 can be provided in the front of the housing 1. When the washing machine operates after the door of the housing 19 has been closed, the noise can be decreased as much as possible. Also the machine is in good shape with the door. Of course, in place of the door 19, a round hole, which is a little larger than the outer diameter of the cover, can be provided at the position of the housing corresponding to the door to draw or push the inner spin basket, thus simplifying the structure of the washing machine.
At last, in the drum washing machine according to the invention, a handle 26 is provided in the front of cover 8. It is more convenient to draw or push the inner spin basket.
As above described, the present invention has the following advantages and effects compared with the prior art:
1. As the drum washing machine according to the invention is improved, the inner spin basket is movable axially to be drawn out of the housing. It is more convenient for the user to put or take the laundry with standing by the machine instead of bending his knees, so the inconvenience for the user to bend his knees to put and take the laundry is overcome.
2. As the reliable spigot structure between the inner spin basket and the driving shaft is provided, it is more convenient to draw or push the inner spin basket.
3. As the guide support is provided with balls, it is easier to draw or push the inner spin basket with accurate guide, less friction and soundless.
4. The slide connection is constituted of the guide bar and the outer conduit, so it is compact and also convenient for the users to draw or push the inner spin basket.
5. The inner spin basket is supported on two bearings in the opposite ends respectively, so it operates stably in high speed.